Lost Friends
by CSIFan4Life
Summary: I'm sorry that it took so long to update. Please read and review!
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to NBC and all of the other people that are a part of Third Watch. I'm not making any money from this. It's just for fun.  
  
Summary/Preview: Kim and Doc are at the station house stocking their ambulance when someone from Kim's past shows up. Who is it and why is she here? Why does she look so familiar to Doc? Read on and you'll find out.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
It's still light out and Kim and Doc were back at the station restocking a few things they ran out of on their last run. "Kim, I'm going to run up and get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Doc asked.  
  
"No thanks. I'm alright." Kim answered back.  
  
As Doc was walking away he passed a girl that looked to be about 18. He wondered what she was doing at the station. He turned to see where she was going and saw that she was approaching Kim. The more he thought about it, he thought that she did look a little familiar to him. Doc let the thought slip from his mind and continued on to get his drink.  
  
The girl approached Kim who was still in the ambulance from behind and said, "Hey Kim."  
  
Kim turned around and had a shocked look on her face. "Oh my god! Kelly! How are you doing? Why are you here? " she said as she climbed out of the ambulance and gave Kelly a hug.   
  
"I'm good. And I'm here to look for an apartment. Do you have any suggestions for me on where I should look?"  
  
"You're moving here? That's great. It's been awhile since I saw you last."  
  
"Yeah, it has. " Kelly said quietly.  
  
"Well, where are staying until you find a place?" Kim asked Kelly trying to lighten the mood and to change the subject because she too, didn't want to talk about the last time they saw each other.  
  
"At a hotel."  
  
"You can come stay at my place if you like." Kim offered. "It'll save you some money."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kelly asked. "What about Joey? I don't want to be a bother."  
  
"Don't worry. You won't be and I'm sure Joey will be glad to see you. You know about our new custody arrangement so I don't have him around as much."  
  
"Yeah. Ok, sounds great."  
  
"Why don't you come upstairs and I'll introduce you to everyone?"  
  
"No, it's alright. I don't think I'm ready for that. Anyway, I've got to get going. I have an appointment to see an apartment. When should I bring my stuff over to your place?"  
"I'm done at eleven tonight, so if it's not to late for you, you can meet me back here then and we'll go to my place and get you settled." Kim said as she was closing the doors of the ambulance.  
  
"That sounds good to me." Kelly said as they were still standing there.  
  
Doc had returned and was now heading towards Kim and Kelly. "Doc this is Kelly. She's an old friend." Kim said as she introduced Kelly to Doc. "And Kelly, this is Doc."  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you.' Doc said to Kelly.  
  
"Same to you." Kelly said as they shook hands. "Well, I've got to get going now. I'll see you later Kim."  
  
"Bye." Kim said to Kelly.  
  
After Kelly had left Doc turned to Kim and asked, "How long have you known her?"  
  
"For a few years now. She babysat for Joey once in awhile." Kim said to Doc, not telling him how she really knows Kelly.  
  
A few seconds later Kim and Doc got a call, so they let the conversation about Kelly drop.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
It's now about ten after eleven and Kelly was waiting for Kim outside of the firehouse while she changed. While she was waiting for Kim, Kelly stood in the shadow of a near by building watching everyone leaving from the firehouse and the police station across the street. After about five more minutes Kim emerged from the station. She stood there for a minute looking around for Kelly before she spotted her standing nearby. Kim approached Kelly and asked her "Why are you hiding over here?"   
  
"I don't want Jimmy or anybody else to recognize me." Kelly responded.  
  
"Ok well, lets get back to my place and get you settled." Kim said to Kelly as she grabbed one of her bags as she saw Kelly struggling with them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
About fifteen minutes later they had arrived at Kim's apartment. Kim said to Kelly "You can put your stuff in the spare room. It's the second door on the right. Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Water's fine." Kelly said from the other room.  
  
Kelly had returned from the other room and sat down on the couch next to Kim as Kim handed her a glass of water. "We haven't talked much since Bobby's funeral or since you got here." Kim said quietly. "So how have you been?"  
  
"Alright I guess." Kelly said.  
  
"Did you decide what you are doing about school yet?" Kim asked.  
  
"I think I'm going to take another year or so off. I don't really know what I want to do yet." Kelly responded. "It's been a confusing time since Bobby died. Even though he was only my cousin, he was the only real family I had left after my parents died. It's been hard for me. I know it's been hard for you too."  
  
"Yeah." Kim said quietly, Kelly and Kim kept in touch since the funeral so they knew how hard it had been on each other and they had grown close. "Your welcome to stay here as long as you want. Joey was really happy when you babysat him so I'm sure he won't mind having you here."  
  
"I would love to stay here since I haven't found anywhere to live yet. I know I have the money my parents left me, but it will be nice to not be alone. Are you sure you don't mind?" Kelly asked. "I could pay some sort of rent if you want."  
  
"No don't worry about it. I think it will be good for the both of us to have each other because we were both so close to Bobby. No one else besides you has been able to truly understand how I felt when Bobby died."  
  
"I still don't know how you still go to work at the same place you used to see Bobby every day."  
  
"It's hard, but everyday it gets a tiny bit easier." Kim told Kelly.  
  
"I guess it would. It took a lot for me just to come see you at the station. I was glad to see that you were outside because I was dreading having to go inside. Plus I didn't really want to see anyone else. Someday soon though I do want to go there again. It was the last place that I saw Bobby alive. It was when I had come to visit and I was leaving and wanted to say bye to him. It was only a few weeks before...you know."  
  
"Yeah, I do know. Whenever you feel ready to go to the station, let me know and I'll come with you. Jimmy will probably recognize you from the few times you were here but I'll introduce you to everyone anyway."  
  
"Ok. That sounds good. I'll let you know when I want to go. It's getting late and I'm really tired so I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning and thanks again for letting me stay here." Kelly said as she stood up.  
  
"Sure, no problem. I think I'm going to go to bed now too. It's been a long day. Goodnight." Kim said to Kelly as she headed off to the spare room, which would now be hers. As Kim was getting ready for bed, she was thinking to herself about how she was going to introduce Kelly to everyone at the firehouse. She new Kelly wouldn't need much of an introduction, because everyone would know as soon as they saw her that she was related to Bobby. Kelly had the same eyes that he had and she resembled him in other ways too.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Authors Notes: I hope that you liked it. It was my first Third Watch fic. Please review! I want to know what you thought of it. If you have any tips please tell me. I promise there will be more things happening in the following chapters. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. 


	2. The Visit

Recap: Kelly who is a friend of Kim's and also Bobby's cousin is now living with Kim. Kelly had shown up at the firehouse to see Kim. Kelly didn't want to go in and see everyone there because it had been the last place that she had seen Bobby alive.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It has been a couple of days now since Kelly had arrived. The day after Kelly had come Kim had off of work so she showed Kelly around town.

Kelly had just woken up and was walking into the kitchen to get her-self some breakfast. When she walked into the kitchen she saw that Kim was already awake and dressed and was pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Good morning." Kelly said to Kim.

Kim turned around and responded, "Same to you. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any special plans for today?" Kim asked as they both sat down at the table.

"I was thinking about looking for a job. I don't want to just hang around doing nothing everyday." Kelly told her.

"Do you have any ideas of what you want to do or where you're going to look?"

"I was thinking of looking in the newspaper and I wanted to work either at a daycare or a preschool. I have always enjoyed working with children and I thought that it would be fun."

"That sounds like a good idea." Kim told her.

"Also I was thinking about coming by the station today."

"I'm working my usual shift today so I can give you a call when I'm there and I can meet you outside and then we can go inside and I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Sounds good to me." Kelly said.

"I meant to tell you last night but I forgot. I told Jimmy that you were here. He had asked how you were doing and he told me to tell you he said hi." Kim told Kelly.

"You can tell him I'll be coming by the firehouse today. Tell him I said hi."

"Ok, I will. Joey is going to be here tonight. My mom is picking him up from school and then I'm going to pick him up after my shift."

"If you want I can pick him up and bring him her. There's nothing that I was going to do tonight that I can't do another day."

"That sounds great. If you're sure you don't mind. I know Joey will be happy about it." Kim said to Kelly. "It will be better than picking him up at my mom's so late and having to wake him up."

"Don't worry it will be fun. Just think of it as me earning my keep." Kelly told Kim.

"Ok. You can pick him up around eight thirty. That way he'll have eaten and you won't have to worry about feeding him. It's Friday so he won't have to go to bed too early. I'll leave my mom's address on a piece for you. I'll leave her number too, incase you can't find her house. Well I have to pick-up some things from the store before I go to work. So I'm going to get going."

"Alright. I'm going to take a shower now then I'm going to get started on looking for a job." Kelly said as she got up from the table. "I guess I'll see you later at the firehouse."

Kim had grabbed her purse and was walking towards the door when she said to Kelly. "Good luck on the job search and I'll see you later."

"Ok, thanks. Bye." Kelly said as Kim walked out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It's later in the same day and Kim and Alex are riding in their ambulance. They are on their way back to the firehouse from the hospital after they had dropped off their patient there. Alex is driving and looks at Kim and says to her, "Doc was talking yesterday when we rode together and he told me that some girl had come by the house to see you. He said you said she was an old friend of yours and her name was Kelly but he didn't know anything else about her and she left pretty quickly when he came back to the ambulance."

"Yeah. She is a good friend."

"How did you meet? And Doc also said she looked pretty young." Alex said.

"She almost nineteen. Her birthday is in about a month. I met her a couple of years ago when Bobby introduced us. She's his cousin." Kim got quieter as she mentioned Bobby. "Her full name is Kelly Caffey." 

"Wow. I had no idea." Alex said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She knew how close Kim was to Bobby.

"We had grown pretty close after Bobby died. I had seen her several times before he died because she and Bobby were close. He was like her only family because her parents had died a year before he did and she had no one left besides him." Kim said.

"Oh my god." Alex said as she sensed the pain in Kim's voice. "It must be so hard on her to loose her parents and then Bobby too. How is she doing?"

"Pretty good. It was really hard for her too, at first. She was almost ready to graduate from high school when he died." Kim said quietly. She's staying with me now."

"That's good." Alex said.

"She's going to be stopping by the firehouse later." Kim told Alex. "I'm going to introduce her to everyone there. She was only there twice before and was only there to see Bobby so no one else knows who she is. She does look a lot like him though so they will probably guess that she's related to him."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her." Alex said.

Alex and Kim then got a call so their conversation about Kelly ended.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It was now around five o'clock and Kim and Alex had returned to the station after their last run. They had just parked their bus and were walking towards the house when Kelly approaches them from behind and said, "Hey Kim!"

Alex and Kim turned around when they heard her Kim said, "Hi Kelly. Glad to see you made it."

"Thanks." Kelly said.

"Alex, this is Kelly. Kelly, this is Alex." Kim said as she introduced them to each other.

"Hi Kelly. Nice to meet you. Kim has told me a lot about you." Alex said as she was thinking about the amazing resemblance between Kelly and Bobby.

"Same to you." Kelly responded.

"Do you want to go inside and meet everyone else?" Kim asked Kelly.

"Yeah, sure." Kelly said as she followed Kim and Alex inside and upstairs. They had just reached the top of the stairs and saw no one else there except for Jimmy who was getting him-self a drink at the sink. "Hi Jimmy."

Jimmy turned around and said, "Hey Kelly. Good to see you again. How have you been?"

"As good as I can be, I guess." Kelly said.

"Kim told me that you were staying with her." Jimmy said.

"Yeah. I am."

"Jimmy, do you know where everyone else is?" Kim asked him.

"They're outside I think." Jimmy said. "We're having steak and potatoes for dinner tonight. Your welcome to stay if you want to Kelly."

"That sounds good. I think I will stay and thanks for offering." Kelly responded.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?" Kim asked Kelly.

"Yeah, sure." Kelly said.

"I'll start by showing you up-stairs." Kim told Kelly as she motioned towards the stairs. Once they got up-stairs Kim said, "I know this isn't exciting but this is where we sleep and everyone has their own closet next to their bed." Kelly started to walk along looking at some of the pictures people had on the closets.

Kelly had stopped in front of Kim's closet and was looking at the pictures she had up. One was of Joey, and another one was of Kim, Jimmy, and Joey. The next picture she saw was of Bobby. When she saw this one she reached her hand out to touch it.

Kim came up behind her and quietly said, "Kelly," as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Bobby." Kelly whispered. Tears were now forming in her eyes.

"Kelly? Are you alright?" Kim asked her. Kelly turned around and looked Kim in the eyes. Kim could see and feel the pain that Kelly was in.

"It's just that…" Kelly started to say as she was crying. "It's…" Kelly then collapsed into Kim's arms as her whole body was trembling as she cried. Kim tried to comfort her as they sat down on a bed.

"I know it's hard." Kim said as she was trying to calm Kelly down.

A little while later Alex had come upstairs and saw Kim and Kelly sitting on the bed. She saw that Kelly was upset. Alex interrupted by saying, "Is everything okay up here?"

"I think it will be." Kim said.

"Well, I had come up here to tell you guys that they're starting to cook dinner and they wanted to know how you wanted your steaks." Alex told them.

"Ok. Well be done in a minute." Kim said. Alex then went back downstairs. Kim then said to Kelly, "Do you think you want to go downstairs yet?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." Kim and Kelly then stood up and walked downstairs together. When they got downstairs Kim had introduced her to the rest of the crew that Kelly hadn't met yet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Author's Notes: Please Review! I would greatly appreciate it if you would tell me what you think of this story so far.


	3. The Envelope

Recap:  Kelly visited the firehouse and met everyone there.  She had stayed and had dinner there.

It's the night of the day Kelly had visited the firehouse.  Kelly had picked up Joey at Kim's Mom's house as they had planned and brought him home.

It is now around eleven thirty and Kim had just walked in the door.  As she was hanging up her jacket she saw Kelly sitting on the couch watching TV.  Kim then said to Kelly, "Hey.  How did things go today?"

"Great.  Joey and I had a blast.  He was really excited to see me when I picked him up from your Mom's." Kelly told Kim. "Oh and I promised him that I would take him to the park tomorrow."

"That sounds like fun.  I would join you two if I didn't have to work." Kim said.  "Did you find a job today?"

"No but I don't really know what I want to do anyway.  Everyone was really nice at the house." Kelly said.  

"Yeah.  Most of the time we do get along pretty well.  I'm glad you came and got to meet everyone."

"I'm glad I went too." Kelly said.  "It was nice to meet everyone that Bobby had worked with."

"I'm beat, so I'm gong to go to bed now." Kim said.  "I'll see you in the morning."  Kim then headed to her room and Kelly stood up and shut off the TV and went to her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's the next morning and Kim, Kelly, and Joey are sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast.  Joey says to Kelly, "Can we go on the swings when we are at the park today?"

"Sure." Kelly responded. "We can do anything you want to do."

I want to get some ice cream when we are there." Joey said excitedly.  

"Okay, but only after you have something for lunch." Kelly told him.

"It sounds like you guys are going to have a lot of fun today." Kim said.

"Yeah.  We will." Kelly said.

"Mommy?" Joey asked.

"Yes honey?" Kim responded.

"After we go to the park today can we come see you and Daddy at work?" Joey asked.

"If it's alright with Kelly and if Kelly calls first to see if were there or not." Kim told Joey.

Kelly said, "That's fine with me."

"I'm done my cereal so can I watch TV now?" Joey asked.

"If you get changed first." Kim told him as he went running off to his room.  She then turned to Kelly and said, "Thanks so much for watching him today and taking him to the park.  With Jimmy and I both working so much it's not to often that we get to take him anywhere and he loves to play at the park.  I'll give you the number to the station so you can call to see if we're there later."

"Ok." Kelly responded. "I'm sure we'll have lots of fun and I know Joey will tell you all about it when we come to the firehouse."

It was later in the afternoon now and Kelly and Joey were walking into the park.  "Can I go on the swings first?" Joey asked.

"Sure.  That sounds like fun.  I'll race you." Kelly said as she started to run a little ahead of Joey while carrying the bag they had brought their lunch in.

"Hey!  Wait for me.  Your bigger so your gonna win."

"Alright." Kelly said as she slowed down to let Joey caught up to her.

"I bet I can go higher than you." Joey said.

"I don't know about that but let's see." Kelly said as she set their stuff down and went to sit down on a swing next to Joey.

A little while later Kelly and Joey are sitting across from one another at a picnic table and they are eating their lunch.  "Did I eat enough of my sandwich yet?" Joey asked.

"Just two more bits." Kelly told him.

"Ok." Joey said taking and swallowing his last two bites.  "Can I have an ice cream cone now?"

"Sure.  Just let me clean up then we can walk over to get our ice cream." Kelly said.  After Kelly had cleaned up their stuff and packed away what they hadn't eaten, they started walking to the ice cream stand.  "What kind of ice cream are you going to get?"

"Chocolate with rainbow sprinkles." Joey told Kelly.

"Sounds good." Kelly said.  "I'll order for us."

"Can I help you?" the women behind the counter at the ice cream place asked.

"Yes.  We'll have one small chocolate with rainbow sprinkles and one small cookies and cream." Kelly told the women.  After she had handed Kelly the ice cream and Kelly paid for them, they went to sit on a bench to eat their ice cream.

When they were done eating Kelly had gotten up to throw her napkin away and then she sat back down next to Joey.  "Are you ready to go now?" Kelly asked Joey.

"Yeah.  Can we go see my mommy and daddy now?" Joey asked.

"Sure.  Let's just stop home and drop off our picnic stuff so I don't have to carry it there and I'll call the firehouse to make sure they are there." Kelly told him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It was awhile later now and Kelly and Joey were walking up the steps to their home and Kelly noticed a large brown envelope on the ground leaning against the door.  Kelly picked up the envelope and then opened the door.  Joey ran by her into the house.  As Kelly was walking into the kitchen she saw that on the envelope there was nothing written on it besides Kelly, in large, bold, black letter.  Kelly then put their stuff down on the table and sat down to open the envelope.  Joey had just come into the kitchen and asked Kelly, "What's that?"

"I'm not sure.  I'm going to open it now." Kelly told him.  After she had opened it, she pulled out a piece of paper and some pictures.  She unfolded the piece of paper and read it.  It said, "I promised that I would be back."  As soon as Kelly read the note she put it on top of the envelope on the table then started to look through the pictures.  She whispered quietly, "Oh my god."  She had a shocked expression on her face.  The pictures were of her and Joey in the park.  Some of them were of them on the swings, eating lunch, and other various shots of them during the day.

"What's wrong?"  Joey asked.

"Oh, um.  Nothing." Kelly said quickly because she didn't want to scare him.  "I'm going to call the firehouse now and se if your mom or dad is there now." Kelly went and got the phone off it's hook and dialed Kim's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Kim said as she answered her phone.

"It's me Kim." Kelly told her.  "Are you at the house now or on a run?"

"I'm at the house.  What's wrong?  Your voice sounds a little weird." Kim asked Kelly.  "Did anything happen at the park?"

"We had a great time, but…" Kelly then paused.

"But what?" Kim asked, now sounding a little worried.

"Well everything went good while we were at the park but when we got back here I found an envelope propped up against the door." Kelly didn't say anything else for a moment.

Kim was now more worried and could tell Kelly was upset also, so she asked, "Kelly, what was in the envelope?"

Kelly waited another moment before saying, "There was a note that was typed that said 'I promised that I would be back.' and there are some pictures of me and Joey in the park today."  Kelly paused then said, "I think he's back Kim.  What am I going to do?"  Kelly was now near tears and she would be crying if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't want to scare Joey.

"Kelly.  Why don't you and Joey come down to the house now and I'll take a look at the note and pictures and then we could go across the street to the police station and tell them about everything." Kim said trying to calm Kelly a little bit.

"Ok.  We'll leave now.  Bye." Kelly said.

"Bye." Kim responded.

"We can go now Joey.  Your mom is there." Kelly told Joey.  As she put the pictures and the note back into the envelope she grabbed the purse and they headed out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

As they were approaching the station Joey had spotted Jimmy standing outside talking to some of the other guys.  "Daddy!" he shouted out as he ran up to him.

"Hey!" Jimmy said.  "How was the park today?  Did you have lots of fun?" Jimmy then picked up Joey and gave him a hug.

"Yeah we did.  We did everything." Joey told him excitedly. 

"Is Kim upstairs?" Kelly asked Jimmy.

"Yeah.  She is." Jimmy responded.

Kelly then headed upstairs leaving Joey with Jimmy.  When she reached the top of the stairs, Kelly saw Kim sitting at the table.  Kim looked up from the paper she was reading when she heard Kelly.  "Did you bring the envelope?" Kim asked.

"Yeah here it is." Kelly said as she handed it over to Kim.

Kim took the envelope from her then opened it and started to look at the pictures.  "Oh my." Kim said quietly.

"He's back isn't he?" Kelly asked.

"Come here and sit down." Kim said as she motioned to the chair next to her.

"How could he have gotten out?  He should be in prison for at least another twenty years!" Kelly exclaimed as her voice was now sounding a bit shaky.

"I don't know.  Let's go over to the police station and show them this stuff and they can check to see if he escaped.  Don't worry." Kim said as she hugged Kelly to reassure her. "We won't let what happened last time happen again.  We won't let him hurt you again.  I just have to tell the chief where I am going then we can go."

"Ok." Kelly said.

Kim had told the chief where they were going and they had left the house and were about to cross the street when Jimmy called out to them, "Hey!  Is everything alright?"

"No.  When Kelly and Joey got back home after the park today she found this envelope propped against the door." Kim told Jimmy.  "It's a note and some pictures of them in the park."

"What?" Jimmy questioned.  "Do you think it's the same guy?"

"Yeah.  The note says, 'I promised that I would be back.' and there is no one else that I can think of that would do something like this." Kelly said.

"We're on our way across the street to see if they can find out if he escaped or something."  Kim told Jimmy.  "I thought Joey was out here with you?"

"He was.  He just went to the bathroom." Jimmy told her.

"Don't tell him where we went.  I don't want him to get upset.  Ok?" Kim said.

"Yeah.  Sure thing." Jimmy said.  "Let me know how things turn out."

"Ok." Kelly said.  Jimmy then turned around and headed into the firehouse and Kim and Kelly headed across the street to the police station to find out if the man who they thought took the pictures had indeed gotten out of prison or not.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Author's Notes:  Please Read and Review!  Any and all comments are welcome and appreciated.  I am sorry that it took so long to update.  From now on I am going to try to write the next chapters as quickly as I can and post them.


	4. The Report

Kelly and Kim were walking across the street to the police station.  They paused for a moment before they went in.  Kim said to Kelly, "It'll be alright.  I'm right here with you."

Kelly looked at Kim and said, "Ok."  Then they walked into the police station.  When they got inside they walked up to the main desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the officer at the desk.

"Yes." Kelly said.  "My name is Kelly Caffey and I had gone to the park today and when I got home I found this envelope leaning against the door."

"What's in it?" the officer asked.

"There are some pictures of my son Joey and her at the park." Kim told him.  "There is a note that said, 'I promised that I would be back.' "

"Ok.  I am going to get someone to help you and get a full report from you." The officer said.  "Hey Bosco and Yokas.  Come here."  Officers Maurice Boscorelli and Faith Yokas were coming down the stairs and when he had called out to them they came over to the desk.

Faith said, "Hey Kim.  What's going on Chief?" 

"I need you two to take a report on a possible stalker." he told Faith.  "Since it looks like you know each other, I guess there is no need for an introduction."

"Ok.  Let's go upstairs where we will have a little more privacy." Faith said to Kim and Kelly.  Then Kim and Kelly followed Faith and Bosco upstairs.  After they had walked into a room, Bosco closed the door behind them.  "You guys can have a seat over there." Faith said as she gestured to two chairs on one side of a desk.  After Kim and Kelly had sat down, Faith and Bosco sat across from them.

"Faith and Bosco this is Kelly Caffey.  Kelly these are officers Yokas and Boscorelli but you can call them Faith and Bosco." Kim said as she introduced them to each other.

"Ok." Kelly said.  

"Nice to meet you." Faith and Bosco said to Kelly at the same time.

"Same to you." Kelly responded.

"So you think you have a stalker?" Bosco questioned.

"Yes." Kelly answered.

"The chief said that you found an envelope on your porch when you got home from the park today." Faith said.  "And that there were some pictures and a note in it.  Do you have any idea who might have sent it?"

"Yeah.  I'm pretty sure I know who sent it." Kelly said quietly.

"What's his name?" Bosco asked Kelly.

"It's…" Kelly started.

"Go ahead Kelly.  You've got to tell them." Kim said to Kelly.

"His name is Adam Smiger." Kelly told them.

"Why do you think it's him?" Faith asked.

"Well, because he had threatened me before and attacked me." Kelly said.

"Was he ever arrested?" questioned Bosco.

"He was but we think that he escaped from prison." Kim told them.

"Can I see the envelope?" Faith asked.  Kelly then handed it over to Faith.  Faith then opened up the envelope and took out the pictures and the note.  Bosco and Faith then looked at a few of the pictures.

"Faith, do you want me to go make some calls to find out if this maniac escaped?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah.  Go ahead.  I'll get a description of this guy incase you don't find out anything and I'll start a report." Faith told him.  Bosco then left the room and Faith got out a piece of paper and pen and turned to Kelly and asked, "Can you give me as much of a description as you can?"

"Yeah, I guess so.  The last time that I actually saw him was when he was taken out of

the court room after his trial." Kelly told her.

"Anything that you can remember would be helpful." Faith told her.

"Ok.  Though I don't think that I will ever forget what he looks like." Kelly said as she 

glanced over to Kim who gave her a reassuring look.  "He is about six feet, four inches tall, he has short brown hair, and brown eyes.  His face was slightly narrow and he was muscular and he weighed almost two hundred pounds."

Bosco then walked back into the room and looked at Kelly and Kim and said, "I am sorry to tell you guys this but he did escape from a prison upstate about two weeks ago." Kelly and Kim sat there with shocked looks on their faces.  "I had gotten a copy of his mug shot faxed over here and gave it to the chief.  He said that he would have copied made and given to every officer so they would be able to watch out for this creep."

"So what should I do now?" Kelly asked and you could sense the fear now present in her voice.

Bosco said, "I had also gotten a copy of his file sent here but were going to need you to tell us what happened when you were attacked."

"Why?" Questioned Kelly.  "You just said that you have a copy of the file on him.  Isn't everything you need to know in there?"

Bosco then said, "The file I have here only has his mug shot and some papers on his arrest and conviction."

"I know this must be hard on you to find this out but we really need a report on file here so when we catch this guy we won't have to ask you then." Faith said to Kelly.

"How could you possibly know anything about what I went through?" Kelly exclaimed as she stood up from her chair.  "You can't know!"

Kim then stood up and tried to get Kelly to sit down next to her again.  "Come on Kelly.  They are just doing their job." Kim said to Kelly.  Kelly then reluctantly sat down.

"We're going to give you two a few minutes alone.  We'll come back in a little bit to get the report." Faith said.  She and Bosco then left the room they were in and left Kim and Kelly alone.

Once they were out of the room Faith turned to Bosco and said, "I can't believe all of the things she had to go through and at such a young age.  She's still just a teenager."  Little did she know she only knew a small portion of what Kelly had endured.

A little while later Faith and Bosco came back into the room and then Faith said, "Is everything ok in here now?"

"Yes." Kim said.  "We talked about it and she is ready to tell you what happened."

"Ok then.  We'll do this as quickly as we can so you can get out of here." Faith told them as she and Bosco took their seats.

"Can you tell us when the first time you had any contact with him was?" Bosco asked.

"It was about three years ago when he first called my house and threatened to hurt me.  My dad was a lawyer and my mom was a doctor so they had a good amount of money and when he had called he talked to my dad and said to him that if my parents didn't give him exactly what he wanted he would kidnap me and keep me until they did give him the money that he wanted." Kelly said as she looked down at the desk, not making eye contact with anyone.  "After my dad had gotten off the phone he told my mom and me what he had said and then he called the police.  They had come over and talked to us about what to do if he called again.  He had called again the next day and told my dad that he had two days to get him five hundred thousand dollars in cash or he would hurt me.  The police had set up a phone tracing system so after he called the second time they tried to find out where the call was coming from but it was a cell phone so they couldn't trace it.  Since he had threatened to hurt me my parents and the police said that I should stay home and not go anywhere until they found this guy."

"When did he attack you if you didn't leave the house?" Faith questioned Kelly.

"Well." Kelly started.  "Since I couldn't leave the house, I had to miss school, so I had my friend that was in a couple of my classes and lived a few houses away, get my work for me.  I hadn't told her why I wasn't in school.  During the first day he had called a few times to say when and how he wanted the money.  Since they couldn't trace where the calls were coming from, the police and my parents decided that they would have to get the cash together and they were going to give it to him and then trail him for a bit afterwards and then arrest him."

"Why didn't they try to get him as they were giving him the money?" asked Bosco.

"He had told them that I had to be the one to bring him the money in two large plain black duffel bags and that if he saw any sign of anyone following me or if I wasn't alone then he would shoot me." Kelly told them as her voice got quieter.  

Faith could tell that this was hard on Kelly because Kelly wasn't looking at anyone in the room and was just staring down at her hands in her lap while she was telling them what happened.  Faith then asked, "Did you bring him the money?"

"At first my parents told him there was no way that they would let me bring him the money." Kelly said.  "But he insisted that it had to be me.  So, my parents had gotten the money and put it in the bags like he said he wanted it and the police had put in special tracking devices inside the lining of the bags so they could follow him to where he took the money.  Also since he said if he saw any sign of there being anyone with me, he police and my parents thought that would be the best way to do it because they would be able to trace him and there would be a less of a chance of him attacking me."

"Where did he want you to give him the money?" Bosco asked.

Kelly said, "He said I had to give it to him in an alley that was a couple of blocks away from my house.  On the day that I was supposed to give him the money the police had put a wire on me so they could hear what was happening.  The police, my parents, and I drove and parked close to the alley.  The police also had a van nearby that had the equipment in it that would record everything.  Once we got there, I got out of the car and took the bas and walked to the alley.  The police had given me a bullet proof vest to wear incase he shot me.  When I got to the alley at first I didn't see him.  Then after a minute or so he came out from behind a bush and told me to come closer and hand him the bags then he said I had to put my hands up against the wall and…" Kelly's voice was getting shaky as she was talking to them.

"Are you okay?" Faith asked.  "Can you continue?"

Kelly looked at Kim and Kim said, "It's okay Kelly.  I know this is hard for you but they really need to know as much as you can tell them.  I'm right here for you."  Kim put here arm around Kelly and gave her a hug.

"Ok then.  What happened next after he told you to give him the bags and put your hands on the wall?" Faith asked Kelly.

"After I put my hands on the wall he told me not to move until he said so.  He told me that once he looked in the bags and made sure the money was there he would let me go." Kelly said.  "Then there was a loud bang that sounded like a gunshot.  It startled me so I turned around and all of the sudden he grabbed me and started yelling that he told me that I shouldn't bring anyone with me.  He was holding me from around my neck and he had a knife in his hand.  Then he shouted out that whoever was there was going to be sorry they didn't listen to him and let me come home alone.  Then he…"Kelly started as she was now slightly crying.  "Then he stabbed me and I fell to the ground.  I didn't find out what had happened after that until after I had woken up at the hospital.  He had stabbed me twice in the back and four times in my stomach.  The vest stopped the knife from going to deep but I went into shock because of the pain and I passed out.  My parents told me the police told them after he had stabbed me he grabbed the bags and tried to run but when he rounded the corner the police caught him." Kelly then collapsed into Kim's arms and started crying harder.

"I'm so sorry Kelly.  That must have been so horrible for you to go through." Faith said.  "Where are your parents now?"

"They're dead." Kelly said quickly as she stood up and pushed her chair back.  "I'm sorry.  I can't do this any more right now." She then turned and ran out of the room.

Kim then stood up and said, "Kelly.  Wait."  Kim then turned to Bosco and Faith and said,  "I'm going to go get her."  Kim then headed out of the room.  When Kim got outside of the station she looked around but she couldn't see where Kelly had gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:  I'm not an expert on how things work legally but I'm trying to write things as I think they may happen.  And Please Read and Review!  All reviews are greatly appreciated.


	5. The Roof

Since Kim hadn't seen where Kelly had gone, she decided to go across the street to see if she went back to the firehouse.  When Kim reached the firehouse she saw that no one was downstairs or outside so she went upstairs to find out if Kelly was there of if anyone had seen her.  When Kim reached the top of the stairs she looked around and saw that almost everyone was watching TV.  Doc was sitting at the table doing some paperwork and Jimmy was reading the newspaper.  Kim then approached Jimmy as he looked up at her from the paper and she said to him, "Did Kelly come up here?"

Jimmy then responded, "Yeah.  She ran through here pretty quickly though.  She looked like she was upset.  I had asked her what was wrong but she just mumbled something and all I heard of it was that she said she was okay and then she ran upstairs.

"Where's Joey at?" Kim asked Jimmy.

"I had called your Mom to come get him because I thought that it might take awhile over at the station.  They just left a few minutes ago.  How did things go over at the station?" Jimmy asked.  "Did you find out if Adam escaped from prison?" 

"Things didn't go to good.  Bosco had found out that he did escape from prison a week ago.  They needed a full report from Kelly and when she got done telling them about everything that had happened up to when they caught him after he attacked her, Faith asked her about her parents.  She said that they were dead and then she ran out of the room.  We will have to go back sometime soon and finish giving them the report.  I am going to go check on her now." Kim said.

"Okay.  I'll be down here if you need anything." Jimmy told her.

"Thanks." Kim said and then she walked away and headed upstairs.  Kim didn't see Kelly sitting on any of the beds or anywhere else in the room so she headed up to the roof.  When Kim opened the door she heard someone crying softly.  Kim then saw Kelly sitting on one of the lounge chairs with her legs bent up and her arms around her legs.  She then went over to her and sat down next to her.

Kelly then noticed Kim and sat up and turned to her and said, "I'm sorry that I ran out like that."  Kelly took the tissue Kim had handed her and wiped her eyes as she tried to stop crying.

"It's okay. I know it was hard for you to have to talk about all of it again." Kim said.

"I thought that I could handle it and then when she asked me about my mom and dad."  Kelly said as she was trying not to burst into tears again and she wiped her eyes again with the tissue.  "I am so sorry Kim."

"For what?" Kim asked.

Kelly said, "For making you go through all of this. I know how much losing Bobby hurt you too and ... "

"Don't worry about it." Kim told her.  We have both been through a lot.  I am glad to be here to help you get through it."

"Do you think that we can wait until tomorrow to go back and finish giving the statement?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah.  We can go back tomorrow."  Kim said.

They both turned towards the door when they heard it open.  Alex walked up to them and said, "Kim, we've got a call."

"Ok." Kim told her.  "I'll be down in just a second." Alex then left and Kim turned to Kelly and asked her, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so." Kelly told her.

"Are you going to go downstairs?" Kim asked.

"I am going to stay up here.  I just want to be alone for awhile." Kelly said.

"Ok." Kim said.  "I'll take you home after my shift and then if you want to we can talk some more.  I'll see you later." Kim said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Thanks Kim." Kelly said.

"Your welcome." Kim said as she turned and left.

When Kim came downstairs, Jimmy had stopped her and said, "I know you got a call but how did it go up there? Is she going to be okay?"

"She should be fine, but I would appreciate it if you could go up on the roof in a little bit and check on her.  She said she wanted to spend some time alone." Kim told Jimmy.

"Sure.  Don't worry about it." Jimmy responded.

"Thanks." Kim said and then she ran down the stairs to Alex who was waiting in the ambulance for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later Jimmy walked out onto the roof and saw that Kelly had fallen asleep in the lounge chair.  He walked over to her and picked her up in his arms and carried her inside and put her down on one of the beds.  He pulled a blanket up over her and then went downstairs.

Around the same time Kim and Alex were on their way back to the firehouse after they had brought their last patient to the hospital.  "Do you mind if I ask you something about Kelly?" Alex asked.

"Sure. Go ahead." Kim said.

When you first told me about Kelly you said that Bobby was the only family that she had left after her parents died." Alex said.  "What about the rest of his family?"

"It's complicated." Kim said.

"If you don't want to get into it, I'll understand." Alex told Kim.

"No it's okay.  I don't mind." Kim said.  "Kelly's father was Bobby's father's brother.  Bobby's father left his mom when he was about eleven years old.  His dad had left his mom to raise him along with his brother and sisters.  When his dad had left it had caused bad feelings towards is side of the family and they just stopped talking to each other after that.  Kelly was pretty young when it all happened so she really didn't remember Bobby's family much.  Bobby had stayed in touch with them though, so that's why Kelly and Bobby were so close."

"You were right.  It is complicated." Alex said.  "How did things go over at the station?"

"Not to good." Kim responded.  "I should start from the beginning."  Kim then went on to tell her about the stalker, what he had done to Kelly, about the pictures and the note, and what had happened at the station.  "When we had left before Kelly had stayed up on the roof.  I just hope that they catch this guy soon because she's already been through so much."

When they arrived back at the firehouse, Alex said to Kim, "I'll restock the rig.  You can go see how Kelly is doing."

"Ok. Thanks."  Kim said.  She then walked upstairs and was about to go up to see Kelly when Jimmy came up to her.  "How is she?" Kim asked him.

"She's fine." Jimmy told her.  "I had went to go check on her about an hour after you left and she had fallen asleep so I brought her inside and put her on a bed"

"Thanks Jimmy."  Kim said.  "I guess I'll just go see if she is still asleep and if she is I won't disturb her until my shift is over."  Kim then headed upstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:  I am sorry that it took so long to get this chapter posted.  I am in school and it is approaching the end of the semester so I am really busy with school work and stuff.  I know that nothing really happened in this chapter but in the next chapter things are going to start to happen.  Please Review!  All reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
